For You I Might
by lulu9e
Summary: I want to be a Croweater. I wish people treated like that, an object that is undeserving of recognition. But some how I keep getting myself in situations that make me noticed. And Tig, well he decided on his own that I'm his secrete old lady.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, and don't make any profit from this except reviews. Ok so yes I do believe I understand why authors start a story when they're still working on a story that should be filled with chapters, but there's only like (coughs awkwardly) 1. I have smut in my head, like all I see when I close my eyes is a different Son doing pleasantly nasty things to me. (Except Clay because once again…Gemma) So here we go instead of a story that's well normal for us, here's one normal for Son's of anarchy.

I'm always by myself, whenever I'm there. Croweaters had to learn the hard way not to mess with me; I'm only here for a good drink. To avoid the Son's, I don't make eye contact, and I never order the same drink twice. Not leaving a lasting impression is what I strive for. Last night and all the nights before, were no different; a quick fuck was all I wanted. Not quite a wham bam thank you mam but just something good for the moment. I don't get involved in things, I'm no good with other people, and after awhile they're no good for me.

I work at Luann's. Not a porn star just part of the glam squad you know hair, nails, body spritz to make it seem like the girl is really working up a sweat. Luann says she wouldn't know what to do without me, and I have to agree. Being humble is for those with insecurities; I'm the best at what I do. Today was going just fine until they showed up. Well no let me retract, until she showed up, all hyped up over Bobby taking over the accounts of Luann's porn empire.

One flaw to my always being alone plan, I'm curious. So when one of the old ladies came out to get Jax, I also went out to see what was wrong. First thing I see is Clay, the charter president of the Son's of Anarchy, pick up a concrete block and throw it through Gemma's Cadillac Escalade. I don't like people but I do know habits, and I cold tell that Clay only did that because Gemma had her back turned to him. Like a child denied attention, or a husband denied his wife.

"You stupid piece of shit." Gemma walks back towards her husband, and for a moment clay looks, sad, but then Gemma kicks his bike. From there all hell breaks loose, and now I'm deciding whether to interfere or not. Nothing really looks out of the ordinary yet; the king and queen of SAMCRO always fight. Even Clay pounding on her car wasn't abnormal. What got my attention was when Gemma walked away from a potential fight, causing Clay to grab her from behind.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T!" It was obvious that I'm the only one who put two and two together, but others were close, like Tig. Jax's old lady ran to Gemma, so I knew she had a support system. My mind made up, I walked towards Clay. He still hadn't left, I think he wanted Gemma to come back and punch him or something. Anything to let him know, it wasn't his fault. I put my hands on his shoulder, leaned in close to his ear, and waited until he relaxed.

"She's not mad at you." He tensed up again so I started rubbing his shoulders. I thought about what to say next, without actually telling him anything. That was Gemma's right to say anything, if she ever did.

"Whatever she told that happened was a lie. You know this now, and you think she doesn't trust you enough to tell you the truth." I turned around to see if anybody was watching us, and of course Tig was. For some odd reason he's always watching me. I wish he would stop. Turning my attention back to Clay, he looked like he wanted to tell me something. I nodded my head to let him know I'm listening.

"Come by the house tomorrow, and talk to her."

"I don't think that would do any good." He pushed me off him, put his helmet on, and revved his bike once, before looking at me again.

"Wasn't a discussion, you will talk to her." I wanted to say something else but someone pulled me back, and let Clay get away. Of course I knew who it was, he's always touching me, another fail for my stay alone plan.

"What happened to staying in the shadows like a good little croweater?" Tig was obviously mad at me. I always tell him not to talk to me in public, and the few times he tried to talk to me here, I walk away. Just like I'm trying to do now.

"Could you let go of my arm Tig?" I never look him in the eye, that way I can avoid awkward situations like the one I'm in now.

"My name is Alex." And there we go, he keeps trying to personalize our situation, he won't let his own brothers call him his real name.

"Not to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be my longest chapter so far because I actually dreamed this scene play by play. So Enjoy and please review, the more reviews, the more I'm inspired, and y'all know there aren't that many Sons of Anarchy fanfiction. I've been reduced to checking the archive every hour to see if any new chapters have been added.**

I love the way he looks betrayed, as if I showed him a tattoo of a doll or something. He looks at me as if I'm supposed to apologize; I get that look a lot. Right after I leave, or ignore him, or you know what everyday is filled with the look he's giving me now. I believe he realized that just because he has my arm doesn't mean I'm paying attention because his grip got extremely hard.

"And why won't you call me Alex?" After each word his grip became painfully tighter, until I was sure I would have no use of the region below my elbow. Now this is part where I say something incredible sexy to get this man to let me go, or distract him long enough. However, Alex Tragger is an intimidating man, so I just pick a spot on the concrete ground and stare. Tiggy hates when I do that, he says my eyes are what make fucking me exciting.

"Tig," another wave of pain hit me as Tig squeezed my elbow. "I need to get back to work, and all your friends left."

"Come to the clubhouse tonight." He squeezed my arm one last time before shoving me away. I was rubbing my arm when he turned to walk away. Thinking it was over, I ran to Luann's. She wouldn't get mad at me or anything, but I need to escape whatever mode I've put him in. Before I even make it to the door, I felt my pockets buzz. Knowing he hasn't left yet, and that he's watching me, I check my phone.

_~Don't make me come looking for you Nikki~_

After I put my phone back, I turn around, because that's what he wants me to do. He gives me a two-finger salute and just waits. We both know what going to happen, but I'm trying so hard to prolong it. I don't want him to think he has a hold on me. So we wait, he knows I won't go inside, just like I know he'll be waiting right there, even if I did. This game we play, still hasn't gotten any older. I've won 8 times; he's only won 3. And then there are times we have stalemates. He smiles at me, because he knows my short legs can't handle standing in heels for too long. I try for a little bit longer, even shifting my weight from heel to heel but I know I lost. So I just take my walk of shame, knowing what he'll make me say. When I'm next to him, he puts my arms around his neck, and his hands around my hips.

"Say it."

"I love you Alex." Then his hand entangles itself in my hair, and pushes my head closer to his.

"You're not done" I think this is the part that excites him the most; he always makes me say it when he's about to cum.

"Tat me up daddy, I wanna be your Ol' lady." That makes him smile and he moves my head closer to his. But he won't kiss me yet; I have to beg for it.

"Please kiss me daddy, I love you." He pulls me to his bike so I can straddle it. Once I'm on, he hands me his helmet. Tig doesn't allow anyone but me ride bitch with him, so there's no need for a spare helmet. I wrap my arms around him but he still doesn't leave.

"Have you been a good girl?" And here we go; Tig always plays on the fact that he's 13 years my senior, and has about 10 inches on me, so technically yes I am a little girl.

"Yes daddy"

"Are you my good little girl?" If I just say yes, he'll push me away. He doesn't want me obedient, he likes that I don't listen to him. So I hesitate like I normally would. The longer I hold out the bigger his smile.

"Say it."

"I'm your good little girl daddy." He puts his hand over both of mine on his waist.

"Scoot Closer." When I'm as close as can be, he takes off. I would stay with him if only for his motorcycle. God, I love the feel of this bike between my legs, better than any vibrator. Tig knows I love his motorcycle; it's basically the only thing keeping me with him, besides the sex. I don't even know where we're going, but beyond this point I don't care. Especially when he speeds up, making me hold him tighter. That's my favorite part.

**(Warning: Mature themes ahead)**

"Nikki baby?" I hear him, but I don't want to let go yet, because when I do he'll start talking. I don't even know where he took me, but I never do, we're just here for privacy. Tig notices I haven't let go yet, and pries my hands off of him. He gets off, but I won't. So he stands in front me. I know what's coming, so I wrap my legs around him.

"Daddy?" I have this whole thing scripted, I know what I'm going to say, and I know what he'll reply with.

"Yes baby girl?

"You haven't kissed me all day." Tig spreads my legs a little bit further.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" I point to my lips, and he kisses me. I put my hands in his curly hair and pull as hard as I could. His hands grip my thighs and he digs his nails in them. When I break away his mouth finds my neck and starts to suck. I use my legs to pull him closer. I pull his head back and point to my legs. He kneels in front of me and starts to kiss my calves. At first he's just peppering light kisses on them, but as he trails further up his kisses get more urgent and turn to sucking and biting. The closer he gets to my pussy the more urgent his kisses become, and the harder he sucks and bites. Once he gets to my shorts he stops just like I've taught him to. I cross my legs and wait until he looks at me.

"Do you deserve it daddy?" He keeps trying to open my legs, but I won't let him.

"Yes Nikole." I uncross them, but still won't let him open them.

"Have you been a good little boy?" Tig likes it when I take control, but only for a little while.

"Yes Nikole." I open my legs so he can fit his body right in between my thighs. I rub my hand against his scalp, and down his cheek. He turns his head and kisses my palm.

"Are you sure daddy, I would hate to find out your lying to me." I unbuckle my belt and put it around his neck. I allow him to unbutton my shorts and slide them down. He sees I'm wearing the boy shorts he bought for me. White with a red X in front of my clit. He nuzzles it the X with his nose, and then looks at me.

"Yes Nikole." I nod and point to my pussy. He takes my boy shorts off and starts to kiss the outer lips. I lean back on my arms and spread my legs wider. His tongue finds my clit, and he gives it one hard lick. He then starts to suck it. When my hips start to buck, he grabs them and pulls me closer to his mouth. He starts licking again, but with each thrust of his tongue he gets deeper inside me. I feel my orgasm building in my stomach so I wrap my legs around his head and tells him to lick harder.

"Daddy harder please." I arch my back hoping it would put his tongue deeper as he licks. Tig stops to look at me, but he takes one of his hands and starts stroking me. When he felt I was wet enough he slips a finger in, and smiles at me.

"Cum for daddy." I start to get wetter and wetter, and my hips start to buck again. I arch my back deeper.

"More." He slips another finger in, and uses his thumb to rub my clit. He's still looking at me. He loves watching me cum. I feel it coming closer but then he stops. He's still smiling at me but he takes my legs from his head and stands up. My hand goes straight to his jeans and unbuttons them. I go to take his boxers off, but he grabs my hands.

"My cut first." I trail my hands up his shirt and take his cut off. I like the reaper on the back. Once I put it on the bike, I try to take his boxers off again, but he still won't let me. His hand find their way to my tank top and lifts it up and over my head. He puts his hands on my back and pushes me up against his chest while he takes my bra off.

"Put it on." He's talking about his Sergeant of Arms SAMCRO vest. He likes seeing me wear his cut. I put it on, and he finally lets me take his boxers off. He steps closer to put and grab my legs. His face was inches from mine when his phone goes off.

"Stay right where you are, this won't take long baby." But it will; only a few people have his phone number. Tig gets his phone from his jeans and pushes the talk button.

"Hey Clay." He grabs my legs again and pulls me to the edge of his bike; he then pushes me back and put my legs around his waist.

"No I'm not busy." I try to take my legs from him but he digs his nails in my thigh. We just stay like that for a while, and with every 'uhuh' I hear, Tig starts to throw my clothes at me.

"I'll be there, I just gotta do something first." He drops my legs and closes his phone off. He hands me my tank top, panties, shorts and bra.

"So now I'm a something Tig." He grabs my arm and yanks me his bike.

"The game isn't over Nikki, you still have to call me Alex." I pull my arm away and put my tank top on.

"Oh honey, the game ended when you involved outside people."

"God why are you such a fucking bitch, isn't really that bad to be seen with me, to talk to me, to even look at me." Here we go, once the game ends he realizes just exactly what we are, nothing. He wants an answer, but his phone rings again.

"Go ahead and answer it, the game's over. I'm not your Ol'lady, and we don't have a relationship." And there returns the look, he wants to say something, but he knows he has to answer his phone. Which is another reason I don't like people, their priorities don't mesh with mine.


End file.
